Curse of Immortality
by LaTiNoKingpin
Summary: Immortality is a blessing, but also a curse. Follow Harper Haven as he goes through the trouble of his hometown, again. With love, life and other battles to fight, there's never a dull moment in Lumiose City. Eventually, someone will figure it out.


**(A/N: Hello there FanFictioners, this is LaTiNoKingpin here with my first story called: Curse of Immortality. It centers around the life of a centuries old vampire {an OC of mine} adjusting to another brand new life in his home town. This AU story will be a little different from other Pokemon stories, there will be anime characters here, and Pokemon will be present but they will not used for battling. They are more like pets in this story, for example Lillipup would take the place of a common household dog. Anyway, let's go on with the first chapter of Curse of Immortality. LaTiNoKingpin, signing off.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon :( only this story and my OC's.**

 **(Main Character's POV)**

 _Finally, I'm home again. It's been so long._ I think to myself as I look over the moonlit horizon of Lumiose City. I start to walk the streets, recognizing every single detail from my previous visit, while making sure no-one sees me under my trench coat and hat. Walking to my old apartment building, I start to hear loud music coming from the second highest floor and when I look up, I see bright multi-colored strobe lights, along with dozens of shadows following every blink of the lights. _Must be the midnight back-to-school party they throw every year. I should have known it would been tonight, after all, I started the tradition._ I smirk at the on-going party, walk inside of the building, and take the elevator to the twenty fifth floor. When the door opens, I walk to the end of the hall where my loft is. I jiggle the doorknob and frown, seeing that the door is locked. I knock on the door, hoping the resident is awake. Behind the door, I hear footsteps approach the door, along with a rapidly beating heart. After the door unlocks, I see a middle aged woman standing in the doorway looking startled. After seeing my face, she calms down, recognizing me immediately.

Putting a smile on my face, I say, "Sorry for the late night intrusion Ms. Cooper, I would not have come this late if I wasn't in need of your help." Her face warms up with my words, a beaming smile is formed.

"Well, of course Harper. Sorry if I seem shocked, it's just that you usually call before you visit. What do you need help with?" Ms. Cooper says, now intrigued.

"I need a place to stay for tonight. I would stay at my family's old manor, but the original keys are in your possession, and my copy was given to a cleaning service that told me that they will be finished cleaning my property tomorrow morning." I reply.

Ms. Cooper's face darkens for a second, and she then says, "You're staying at the manor? Does this mean you are staying a while?" I nod at her questions.

"Well, of course you are always welcome here Harper, this is your loft after all." She says with her lovely voice.

I chuckle from her response, I then say, "It was, now it belongs to the Cooper family. Anyway, thank you for allowing me to-" I stop speaking because I hear someone else in the loft, coming to the door.

"Mama? Who's at the door?" I hear a young voice say coming from behind Ms. Cooper. Now standing next to her, I see a young teenage girl rubbing her eyes, avoiding the bright lights in the hallway.

"Lydia, what are you doing up? Go back to sleep." Ms. Cooper says with a soft, yet stern voice. Lydia however, stands her ground and won't give up until she gets the information she wants.

Deciding to cut in, I say, "I'm sorry, Lydia is it? I was just asking your mother if I could stay the night here in your loft while something in my house is getting repaired." Lydia, still not moving, puts her hands on her hips. _Spunky, reminds me of her mother when she was her age._

"Well, who's asking? Surely my mother wouldn't let any stranger inside our house." She says, getting fired up. I raise my hands in surrender.

"You got me there, but trust me, I'm no stranger. My name is Harper, Harper Haven." Lydia gasps at the sound of my name. She whispers something in her mother's ear. _"Isn't he the vampire?"_ Her mother smiles yet again, and nods.

"Sorry if Lydia appears to be rude Harper, I just recently started telling her about the history here, the type that her teachers don't teach her in class." I smile at her mother's comment.

Lydia kneels before me, closes her eyes, and says, "I'm extremely sorry Lord Haven, please forgive me I did not know bet-" I cut her off by snapping my fingers. She opens her eyes, and stands back up.

"Please don't call me that here Lydia," I say in a quiet whisper. "I'd hate for the Council to find out I've returned after three and a half centuries." Lydia looks down at the floor after my statement. _It's good that her mother has been teaching Lydia her history at a younger age, if I plan to stay, she'll need to learn a thing or two about defending herself._

"Well, since my mother has allowed you to be our guest Harper, I'll be going back to sleep. I have some sleep to get back to for school tomorrow." Lydia says after a yawn. She kisses her mother on the cheek, waves at me, and heads back into the loft. Ms. Cooper follows after her, leaving me to enter on my own. I walk in, or rather try to, as if an invisible barrier is keeping me from entering my own loft. _Dammit, I forgot that I left the deed in their name just in case._

"Um, Ms. Cooper, I think you forgot something!" I say with a loud voice, to make sure that she can hear me. Ms. Cooper comes back to the door, her hand covering an obvious smile.

"Sorry Harper, after all this time I forgot about this part. You may come in the house." She says. I nod at here, and the barrier no longer being present, I enter my loft. I say goodnight to Ms. Cooper, and I enter the guest room. I collapse in the bed, but I soon get back up on my feet to go out on the balcony outside. I slide open the balcony door, and I leave it half open behind me. I look up at the clear, black night sky, only being lit by the full moon. I bend over the railing, seeing the party below me still going on. _When I started the back-to-school party tradition, why did I always make the party the night before school started? People who came to the parties always ended up either tired as hell, or came to school wasted. Well, can't change the past, only have to keep living. One century at a time._ I am shaken out of my thoughts after I hear a scream pierce the quiet night, coming from an alleyway across the street. In a blink of an eye, I drop down from the twenty fifth floor and land on the sidewalk gracefully on my feet. After running across the street to the alleyway, I spot a girl being backed into a corner by two people wearing masks. I sneakily walk over to the trio, making sure to keep the element of surprise on my side.

I hear the person on the right say, "Shh May, it's going to be okay. You're drunk, and we are going to take you home. Just right after we do this." _They must be from the party. How the hell did they get all the way over here?_ The two people in front of this poor girl named May start to stretch their bodies. _As if I'm going to let you get away with this._ I pick up a nearby rock the size of my fist, and I throw it to behind the masked criminals, making sure my presence is now noticed. The three now turn over to me.

Looking at the masked people, I say, "HEY! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

"Well well, what do we have here? Seems we have someone who wants to be a hero. What do you think we should do?" The person on the left says. The person on the right responds by cracking his knuckles and picking up a metal baseball bat from the ground. The person on the left shrugs, and picks up a crowbar. _So it's gonna be like that, huh?_ I take off my trench coat and hat, throw them to the ground and crack my knuckles. The person with the crowbar runs over to me, his weapon ready to cause harm to me. I allow him to get close, he swings his crowbar with his eyes closed, to only find out that I caught his swing. I snatch his crowbar out of his hands and hit his kneecap, him falling down in pain right after feeling his kneecap break. _Idiot, never take your eyes off of your opponent._ I throw his crowbar back on the ground and prepare myself for the person holding the baseball bat. He walks over to me, and throws his bat up in the air as a distraction, hoping I would fall for it. I keep my eyes dead on him, his distraction not working. After the baseball bat falls back to the ground, it rolls to my feet, and I pick it up. The masked man now backs up, attempting to use May as a human shield. _Pathetic._ I walk over to May, hold my hand out to her to get her out of the way. She gladly takes my hand as I pull her over to me in a hug. I whisper to her, _"Stand behind me. I promise nobody here will harm you."_ May nods at me and walks behind me. The masked man is now clinging to the corner where May was, crying and breathing heavily. I kneel down to him so I can see his eyes, and I take off his mask. I see a pale teenage male with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I stand back up, pull him back up, and push him against the wall, all in a rapid movement that no-one could keep up with. Blondie is now sobbing, sniffling and begging me to not hurt him.

I say to this man, "So you and your friend over there try to take advantage and rape this poor drunk girl, and when some stranger tries to stop you, you use weapons? And when said stranger cripples your friend and has you in a corner, crying and begging me to stop, like this May girl would be doing if I didn't hear her scream, you want me to have mercy on you. Trash like you don't deserve to live, but since the decision isn't up to me…..May, what should I do to these two? Should I let them live?" I wait for May's answer.

"Yes, please. They…shouldn't die, ...they will...learn from this mistake and move...on." May says with deep breaths in between.

"You have May to thank for this, if it was up to me, I would kill you. But since I will give my word to May, you will come to harm at my hands." Blondie stops crying, thanking me and May. He tries to get out from my grasp, but I will not let him.

"I thought you said I was free." Blondie says, now scared again.

"No…I said I would not hurt you, I said nothing about you getting out of here." I say. Blondie opens his mouth, possibly for a scream, but I cover it before any noise escapes his lips.

" _ **This is what is gonna happen. You will leave Lumiose City tonight, if I or May ever see you step foot in this town again, you better believe I'll kill you as soon as I get the opportunity."**_ I say to him.

"I will leave Lumiose City." Blondie says through my hand.

" _ **Good, now forget this night ever happened."**_ Blondie nods at me before leaving, paying no attention to his friend. I walk over to his bald friend, and he tries swinging his crowbar at me when I get close enough. I jump above the swing, and when I land back down I get him up and pin him to a wall. My fangs grow, I bite my wrist, and let him drink my vampire blood to heal his kneecap injury.

Baldie says, "Wh-what are you?" As he sees my face. Dark red eyes. The veins below my eyes turn dark red and show on my face. My fangs. My wrist healing from my bite.

"Simple, isn't it? I'm a vampire." I say, as nonchalantly as possible in this situation.

" _ **You will leave Lumiose City tonight along with your blond friend that was here. If you ever come back, I'll kill you. Understand?"**_ Baldie nods. _**"Good, now forget that this night ever happened."**_ I push him out of the alleyway, and he runs out my sight. _Now to deal with May._ I turn around to see May run up to me, hugging me. She buries her head in my chest, and her neck is all visible to me. _I haven't fed all day, I was going to make her forget tonight anyway._ I bite into her neck, relishing in the taste of her blood. She manages to scream, but I quickly cover her mouth. I stop myself after twelve seconds, knowing I already drained most of her blood. _Tastes like the cheap beer that made her this drunk._ I bite into my wrist again, and make her drink my blood. After about five seconds, I pull my wrist back and look her in her light blue eyes.

" _ **Thanks for that. Now, what's your name?"**_ I ask as innocently as I can.

"May Maple." She says, as if she's hypnotized. My eyes widen after hearing her last name.

" _ **Maple? As in one of the founding families of this city?"**_

"Yes." She states. _Okay, I know about one of them. Assuming that she goes to the high school here, I can assume the other founding families have children that go there too. I have to be more careful here, I can't risk the council knowing about me just yet._

" _ **Okay May Maple. You will forget this night ever happened. You went to the party, had some drinks, and had a good time with your friends. Now, go back home."**_ She blinks a few times and runs away.

"Now to go back to the loft." I mutter to myself. I walk back across the street, and within seconds I'm back in the guest room. I go into the bathroom and I take a good look at myself in the mirror. My bright olive skin. My black as night eyes. My spiky black hair. I wash the bloodstains off of my face, caused by feeding on May. _I can't just go around feeding on random people if I want to keep myself off the radar. Tomorrow morning, I'll see if the hospital is willing to lend some blood from their supply._ I smirk at myself before going to bed. _So, since I'll be staying here a while, might as well go back to school. Since I look sixteen, might as well play the part. Harper Haven, you're going back to Lumiose Academy. Let's see if anyone will remember a three hundred seventy one year old vampire._

 **(A/N: So, how's that for a first chapter? I think I did alright. If you guys haven't noticed this, these aren't your average Twilight or Count Dracula vampires. The vampire type that I chose is from a TV show named The Vampire Diaries. If any fans of this show are reading this, tell me if I did a good job. Now, this story is not a SYOC story, but I do need 3 OC's. The form for that will be on my profile. To let you know now, I need another Vampire, a Werewolf and a Witch/Warlock. And for people wanting to send one, please know two things. One, it's first come, first serve. After I get the three spots filled in by an OC that I like, it's done, no exception. Please understand that. Second, the form requires a lot, so I will only accept it from other authors that have done exactly what I ask for. I need people that are willing to write a lot. Last of all, if anyone likes this story and wants to beta-read and help me find any errors in future chapters, PM me. Until next time, this is LaTiNoKinpin, signing off.)**

 **PS: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE AND DON'T LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY.**


End file.
